


夜莺再次歌唱的夜晚

by Aiakos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top! Tenshouin Eichi/Bottom! Hibiki Wataru
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiakos/pseuds/Aiakos
Summary: 英智是多么想要再次拥抱涉，拥抱他的涉，拥抱飞翔在宇宙中的夜莺，拥抱银白色的月亮，拥抱回忆中的梦。涉，生日快乐。
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi





	夜莺再次歌唱的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于安徒生的童话《夜莺》和《A3！满开剧团》手游。本篇为腐向，涉及CP为天祥院英智X日日树涉。

天祥院英智从支离破碎的噩梦中挣脱而出。混乱的思绪如同冰冷的蛛网将他紧紧束缚。他猛地从柔软的床铺里弹起身体，茫然地睁大湖蓝色的双瞳，又慌张地环视四周，接着不断地大口喘着气，并且浑身冒冷汗。他感到万分痛苦，泪流满面——即使他现在已经不记得他昏迷在午夜时分降临的噩梦迷宫之中，究竟曾经面对了怎样不可名状的怪物。

“砰！——”漆黑的风粗暴地撞开落地窗，拖拽着尖叫的月光跃进沉默的房间里。“呼——呼——”凝固的月光被狠狠地摔碎，随后变成柔软的银白色血液，慢慢渗进了木制地板的狭窄缝隙里，只留下黯淡的细微痕迹。

现在正是黑暗的午夜时分。无貌的精灵伸出无形的手指，缓缓地将银白色的时针拨向了罗马数字“十二”的位置。

日日树涉在漆黑的夜空下突然出现，然后轻巧地落在了鲜红的玫瑰所装点的露台边缘——俯下身，再站起，随后向着透明的落地窗的位置走去。银白色的长发如同一剪柔美的月光，在漆黑的深夜之中为他勾勒出淡淡的银白色轮廓。

“晚上好，英智~☆”日日树涉迈着轻巧的步伐走进了透明的落地窗内。银白色的月光也一同轻柔地落进了黑暗的房间里。“我是你的日日树涉~♪”他做出行礼的姿势，就像是一位演员正面对着他的观众。“呼呼呼……没想到我们的皇帝陛下竟然还没有入眠吗？”

“涉！”银白色的月光落进了英智湖蓝色的双瞳之中，点亮了整个黑暗的房间。“你怎么来了？”惊喜的情绪像是露台上鲜红的玫瑰一般怒放。“不对……”他匆忙将盖在身上的被子掀开更多，已经全然不顾冰冷的夜风将会穿透这身单薄的睡衣，凶狠地撕咬并啃噬脆弱的身体，也会很快在不久的未来将他再次拖入窒息和疼痛的深渊。“涉，你是怎么来的？”

“哼哼哼……即使是天祥院财阀的宅邸的安保系统也无法阻挡我。Amazing！~☆我仍旧是成功地潜入进来了！~♪”涉走到了英智的跟前。他伸出手，将手指凑近了英智的眼前，阻挡了英智的进一步动作。“不过呢，这里的安保系统也确实非常厉害呢——一环套着一环，一层叠着一层，一块连着一块……”他将手收了回去，并做出了似乎有些为难的模样。“我可是从今天早晨就开始尝试了。在早晨、中午和晚上的时刻还顺便潜入了英智家的厨房，品尝了今日的早餐、午餐和晚餐——我想英智你应该不介意吧……然后一直到刚才，我才终于站在了这块露台上。随后，我终于见到了你，英智。”最后，他表现得有些得意起来了。

“我当然不介意，涉。我不会介意你偷偷潜入我家的房子里，也不会介意你偷偷地吃掉我家的食物，”英智坐在柔软的床铺里，微笑着说道，“不过我更希望能在那些时间里和你一起用餐……啊，不过这么想来，我和涉吃了相同的食物，而且地点还都在我家里……那么这么说来我今天和涉一同共同用餐了三次，并且度过了充实的一天？嗯，这么想来也很有趣呢……”

“而且，不是英智之前也希望我偷偷地潜入进你的家里，带给你一场最棒的惊喜吗？”涉张开双臂。“所以，这就是惊喜了。虽然现在的时间好像有点晚了——或者说，晚了很多？不过呢……Amazing！~☆那么，就像是《楚门的世界》电影中那样吧……早上好！中午好！晚上好！我是你的日日树涉！~♪然后，再是晚安，英智~♪”他做出了行礼的姿势，就好像是在对他唯一的观众说“表演已经结束了，非常感谢您的观看”一样。“我们在玫瑰盛开的黎明时分再见吧！”他要离开了——或许是因为他的表演确实已经结束了，又或许他认为再继续下去只会打扰到英智。

“太棒了，涉……”英智已经完全没有了睡意。“我的涉……”他将身体向着涉的位置前倾过去，然后伸出手，在涉反应过来他想要做什么，打算向后退步避开之前，抓住了涉的头发——垂落在前胸的那跟细细长长的辫子。“涉，露台的玫瑰已经盛开了……”紧接着，他微微侧身，用力将涉往自己的方向扯去。“现在的时刻就是属于我的黎明时分。”

涉似乎一瞬间没站稳。“唉……英智！”他没有太用力，避免最终变成和英智对拉的场面。那样他自己会很痛，而且也可能把英智从床上拽下来。因此，他也是只能由着英智将他扯向了英智的床铺位置。“哦呀，英智，你希望我来为你献上一首摇篮曲吗？”

英智缓缓放松了手掌，转而轻轻地挽起涉的银发。“又一个漆黑的夜晚，我从一个被怪物疯狂追逐的噩梦中惊醒，便看到皎洁的月亮从夜空中缓缓地落下玫瑰盛开的露台，变成一只银白色的夜莺。他发出无比动听的声音，令我心神荡漾，于是再也无法在这美好的夜晚入眠。”他低下头，深深地亲吻着银白色的柔顺发丝。“猛然间，我发现这个世界早已变得如同白昼一般明亮了——是黎明。”紧接着，他便更用力地拉扯涉的头发，使得涉直接倒在了他的床铺里。

涉稍稍一愣神，随即很快便转过身体，作出仰躺的姿势，准备用双手手肘支撑身体，想要从英智的床铺里爬起来。然而在这个时候，英智在一只手抓紧涉的头发的同时，用另一只手压住了涉的身体。他将涉的身体做支撑点，移动自己的下半身爬出了温暖的被褥，然后近乎用整个身体压在了涉的身体的上方。

倒映在那对湖蓝色双瞳中的是银白色的发丝在凌乱的床铺上胡乱地散开的景象——犹如肆意流淌的银白色月光。

“涉，我想听听你献上的摇篮曲。”

淡紫色的双瞳逐渐落入黑暗之中——夜空中的月亮逐渐沉溺于黑色的云海之中。

“为我歌唱吧，我的夜莺。”

似乎暴风雨就要来了。

英智最后还是发烧了。他慢慢地沉入了一个童话般诗意的梦里。

在梦境的世界里，人类的国王向着无貌的诸神虔诚地祈祷，因而获得了点亮黑夜的魔法，使役光明最终在永夜的山谷深处建立起了人类的王国。后来，人类的国王渴望着更多与更长久的光明，甚至永恒又强大的光明，因而用火把点燃黑夜，将永恒的黑夜燃烧殆尽。人类的王国获得了光明的永昼。永夜的山谷变成了永昼的山谷。

在漫长的时间里，人类的国王渐渐地遗忘了无貌的诸神的祭祀仪式。他最后虽然拥有点亮黑夜的魔法，却无法再令白昼温暖起来。

时间不再流逝。四季不再更迭。气候不再变幻。大地变得贫瘠而荒芜。再也没有花朵继续绽放，也再也没有果实即将结成。人类的王国进入了永恒的寒冬。寒冷像是饥饿的狼群在人类的街道上狂奔。在冰冷的永昼之下，疾病寄生在人类的国王与他的子民的躯体上生长。人类的生命之烛即将在呼啸的寒风中被掐灭。冰冷的人类王国即将在光明的永昼之下永久冻结。

直到一阵动听的歌声吹散了堆积在人类的街道上的白雪，令冻结在窗户上的薄冰绽放细微的裂缝——一只银白色的夜莺落在了永昼的山谷里、冰结的王国中。它是诸神的森林里的住民，受无貌的神明祝福，被赐予了无与伦比的歌喉——能够歌唱出治愈世间万物，驱散一切诅咒的美妙歌声。

夜莺歌唱着飞进了永昼的山谷。恐怖的白昼正在渐渐退去。天空中慢慢由纯白变成橙红，直到橙红最后变成漆黑。夜莺歌唱着飞进了人类的王国。冰雪慢慢融化。寒冷渐渐消失。饥饿的狼群化作了甜美的雨露。植物的幼苗从深埋的地底抽出。昆虫从冻结的卵中孵化。夜莺歌唱着飞进了人类的王宫。歌声驱散了冰冷的诅咒。疾病捂住耳朵，呜咽着从人类的躯体上溃逃。人类的国王也重新恢复了健康。

人类的国王迷恋上了银白色夜莺的歌声，更是与银白色的夜莺成为了友人。他邀请夜莺住进了他的王宫，并将永夜山谷中所有鲜艳的红玫瑰作为礼物送给了它。而银白色的夜莺也为人类的国王和他的子民歌唱了无数美妙的歌曲。

很长一段时间以后，银白色的夜莺终于打算向人类的国王道别，离开人类的王国，离开永夜的山谷，回到诸神的森林。他将继续在诸神的森林中，为无貌的诸神虔诚地歌唱。人类的国王想要挽留它而用尽了诸多方法，但是很遗憾统统都没有成功。于是，他最终设计将银白色的夜莺囚禁在了黄金的牢笼之中。

银白色的夜莺再也不歌唱了。

虽然饥饿的狼群早已经消失，但是恐怖的疾病却化作无形的潮水，涌进了人类的王国的每一个城镇、每一条街道、每一间房间，将它们全部淹没。

人类被卷入了汹涌的潮水之中。人类的国王落进了漆黑的漩涡最深处。

疾病像是秃鹫一样在人类的城镇上空盘旋。城镇里的所有人类都在生病。疾病像是鬣狗一样在人类的街道上徘徊。街道上已经不再有任何人类来往。疾病像是黑夜一样落进了人类的房间里，静静地锁上了所有的门和窗，还有人类的眼睛、呼吸以及心跳。

人类的国王躺在病床上。疾病在他的双眼中倒映出了手握镰刀、身披黑袍的骷髅姿态——如同死神一般，又或许就是死神本身。脆弱的躯体就好像被慢慢切割开来。生命力如同从伤口中喷涌的鲜血一般急速地流出。他即将死去。

人类的国王勉强自己从柔软的床铺里走下。他迈着摇摇晃晃的步子，走到被囚禁在黄金牢笼里的银白色夜莺的面前。他打开了黄金牢笼，放银白色夜莺自由。

这一定是对我的愚昧和傲慢的惩罚。我感到非常抱歉——对你，对我的国民。再见了，月亮的精灵，回到诸神的森林去吧。

银白色的夜莺张开翅膀，掠过孱弱的人类国王的身体，飞出了黄金的牢笼，飞向了漆黑的夜空。它突然开始歌唱起来。

疾病尖叫着、哭嚎着撞碎了人类的王国里每一扇门和每一扇窗户，就好像熊熊烈火正在追逐着它们，即将撕碎它们，吞噬它们。

随后，人类的国王与他的国民的身体全部都很快就恢复了健康。而银白色的夜莺则是回去了过去它所生活的诸神的森林，继续向着无貌的诸神虔诚地歌唱着诸神的祝福的歌。

狂风呼啸。暴雨滂沱。

在英智将剩余的工作托付给姬宫桃李和伏见弓弦以后，他便让他的司机载着他来到了他的涉即将进行表演的剧院。表演的剧目是《夜莺再次歌唱的夜晚》。

虽然狂风暴雨令英智比他自己所预计的时间晚了很多，但仍旧赶上了演出的时间，并且坐在了涉为他安排的，观赏剧目的最佳位置上。

十年前，英智和涉突然宣布结婚。紧接着，在英智的要求下，涉的姓氏最终改成了“天祥院”——他从“日日树涉”变成了“天祥院涉”。斋宫宗和逆先夏目立即便对此表示了激烈的反对，甚至当晚就抢着打电话给涉，希望他能立即离开英智。此外在不久之后，莲巳敬人和朔间零也在与英智进行会议之后，顺带对他和涉之间的事情提上了几句话——诸如“涉不适合你”，或是“你不适合涉”。对于这些，英智作出的回复则是在回去以后就立即拉上涉，然后把他带到了这群人的面前。

后来的时间里，似乎只是在慢慢证明莲巳敬人和朔间零的话是正确的。而且斋宫宗和逆先夏目的建议也是真诚的。英智和涉的婚姻在第七年、第五年、第三年甚至更早之前就死去了。他们其实早就已经结束，又或许这两个人从一开始就没有“开始”。他们比任何人都不适合对方。彼此所抱持的精神和彼此所拥有的才能，以及彼此所处的位置，都实在是相差太远。

然而，英智是无论如何也不会允许涉离开自己的。因此，他绝对不会让这虚假的婚姻彻底安息，而是选择将它干涸的灵魂和枯槁的躯壳强留于人世，哪怕是已经被他借天祥院财阀的力量用粗暴的手段缝缝补补、拼拼凑凑得根本就像是那个阴郁的故事里，由疯狂的科学家所复活的可怖怪物一般。

十年的时间里，英智分明听得见他的婚姻在痛苦地嚎叫。他变得愈发习惯拉扯涉的头发。他知道他把涉弄哭了。他好像一直都在犯错。最后，他还是选择无视这所有的一切，就像他一直在无视着庭院里的玫瑰逐渐染病、逐渐枯萎、逐渐死去的过程和事实一样。它们曾经栽满了庭院。因为绽放的姿态足够娇艳且美丽，而且本身也是万分稀有和名贵的品种，所以作为他赠送给涉的礼物是再合适不过的了。直到三年前，死去的玫瑰被他用一把火烧得干干净净——在他与涉的又一次争吵过后。焦黑的土地后来生满了丑陋的荆棘。

这里并不是睡美人的城堡。因为城堡的主人就是邪恶的魔女。睡美人早就已经死去了。而王子也其实并不存在。

时间就好像是被残忍地毁去了面容，最终在剧痛中残留无数狰狞可怖的伤痕。而回忆则是变成了沉睡在荆棘丛阴影里的幽灵，在黑夜下编织着虚无的梦。

英智独自走入了透出昏黄灯光的剧院。剧场里空无一人。他在一楼中间的位置随意坐下，并将双手交叠着放在折叠的膝盖上，目视前方，而且面无表情。

时间到了。深红的幕布缓缓拉开。英智看到涉扎起马尾，穿上梦之咲学院二年级生的校服走上了舞台中央，随后高声念出了莎士比亚的戏剧中的台词。

英智产生了一瞬间的恍惚，就好像他突然回到了十一年前的那个傍晚——他第一次在梦之咲学院里见到涉的时候。他仿佛仍旧是那个憧憬着、爱慕着、渴求着涉的英智，怀抱着无比纤细的心思，抱持着细腻万分的感情，像是在仰望着夜空中闪耀着银白色光芒的美丽月亮——而不是现在这个曾将奄奄一息的玫瑰践踏在脚底，将所有病重的鸽子都锁进狭小笼子里的天祥院。

紧接着，涉换上了梦之咲学院三年级生的校服，接着是他在各个季节和天气里换着穿的不同款式的私服，还有匹配曾经出演的不同舞台的各式各样的演出服，就像是在变魔术一样。最后，他穿上的是他曾经作为“五奇人”的那套黑色的衣装。然后，他张开双臂放出白色的鸽子，又向着观众席撒上鲜红的玫瑰。随后，他向英智弯下腰，作出表演者行礼的姿势，再直起背部。

“Amazing！~☆早上好，中午好，晚上好，皇帝陛下。我是你的日日树涉！~♪”

英智好像好长，好长时间没有听到涉使用这种令他怀念的欢快语调和明亮嗓音，说出曾经非常熟悉的语句了——而且，他再次称呼了自己为“日日树涉”。

“现在，就由我来为您带来《夜莺再次歌唱的夜晚》的故事吧~♪”涉开始在舞台的中央讲述故事，辅佐以语调的控制和肢体的表演。“主人公是来自梦之咲学院的毕业生，也是Starmaker Production的偶像的‘天祥院英智’和‘日日树涉’！~☆”

二十八年前某个冬日的深夜，悬挂在灰白色墙面上的银灰色钟盘表面，黑色的指针缓缓地划过零点的位置。银白色的月亮在稀薄的灰色云雾中沉睡。无形的夜风化作透明的羽翼将它轻轻地托起入漆黑的夜空中。银白色的寒冷凝结成漆黑色的静谧，而漆黑色的静谧凝固成半透明的雪花，最后纷纷扬扬地从银白色的梦境里落下。在这个朦胧的时刻里，英智和涉分别在这座城市里的同一家医院里，位于上下两个楼层的不同房间中降生。不久之后，英智被接回了天祥院财阀的宅邸，而涉则进入了福利院。直到二月二十一日的早晨，他被善良的老爷爷和老奶奶接回了洒满明亮阳光的小小屋子里。而这一天，也在后来被他自己当做了生日。

十一年前某个春季的早晨，淡粉色的樱花花瓣乘上温暖的微风，坠入碧蓝色的冰冷海水中融化，泛起透明的泡沫，最后消失得一干二净。英智通过莲巳敬人进入学生会内部，并合力一步一步架空当时的学生会长朔间零，接着不断地蚕食属于他的威信和权力，最后取而代之，成为新任学生会长，甚至进一步修改了校内规章制度，如同是恶食的皇帝君临了封闭的王朝。与此同时，他也联合青叶纺、乱凪砂、巴日和组建了初代“Fine”，在梦之咲学院的学生们的面前强行树立起了名为“五奇人”的敌人——即是被迫卷入他所驾驶的燃烧战车的车轮下的朔间零、日日树涉、深海奏汰、斋宫宗和逆先夏目。零、涉、奏汰、宗和夏目拥有远超同辈的非凡才华，因此他们无法成为普通的人类，无法融入人类的群体。所以，他们才会被成为“五奇人”，也只能成为“五奇人”。他们是五个人。每个人都是孤身一人。他们孤立无援。“五奇人”被随意地整合，又被轻易地肢解。零、涉、奏汰、宗和夏目被一一分割而后各个摧毁，最终践踏成渣。学生会的威信还有前代“Fine”的实力，共同把梦之咲学院改造成为了接近皇帝所希望的模样。

直到一年后，如同群星般闪耀的少年们的梦想在梦之咲学院的舞台上种下友情的花种，育出希望的花蕾，最终绽放出光明的花朵。它们沿着时间流动的方向在土地上洒下透明的足迹，随后全部化作晶莹的雨滴落进了合奏广场的中心，再接着变成灼热的流水。它们与时间一同静静地奔涌——向着四面八方，流淌遍日本每一分、每一寸土地，再凝结成梦想的花种，最后在灿烂的阳光下升华成梦想的花蕾。

不久，英智的父母突然因为一场意外去世。随后，他便与涉结了婚。

三年前，英智最终让日本的每一分、每一寸土地都盛开了他所希望的金色花朵。虽然这其中，并不包括他的庭院。

涉从金色的舞台上跳下，沿着剧院里漆黑的阶梯走到了深红的观众席里天祥院英智所坐的位置面前。他向英智做出了邀请共舞的姿势。英智稍稍思索了一小会儿，然后便伸出手。然而在这个时候，涉却把手收了回去，随即转过身，迈着轻快的步伐走下了漆黑的台阶，重新回到了金色的舞台上。英智紧跟着站起来，用惊讶、疑惑中带着略微愠怒和不耐烦的目光注视着这一切。

九年前，涉的养父得了重病。天祥院财阀为这位老人找来了这个世界最好的医生们。然而，他们最终还是没有能够留住老人的灵魂。一个月后，他还是因为疾病离开了人世。在去世前的最后一个晚上，涉和年迈的养母一同坐在养父的床边，静静地听着他最后的话语。虚弱的老人努力地回忆着模糊的过去——他平凡的一生，他最爱的人们，他温馨的小家，还有那座早已经被拆毁的福利院，以及那个拥有动听歌喉的美丽女人。

涉的养父曾经因为一场小小的感冒走进医院里面，随后遇见了一位独自坐在医院里的美丽女人。她怀着孕坐在椅子上，看上去十分憔悴。她还在轻轻地哼着小曲，听上去拥有一副非常动听的歌喉。他当时想，她或许是一个还没有火起来的女明星。他现在想，她或许其实就是涉的亲生母亲。她拥有银色的长发和紫色的眼瞳，甚至那副面容回想起来，也与涉非常相似。他说，他应该早点回想起来的。

涉不是第一次想过关于他的亲生父母的事情了。但是那一个晚上之后的第二天早晨，他找到了英智。这是他第一次对英智请求，请求英智为他寻找他的亲生父母。英智答应了。不久之后，英智对涉说，抱歉，我的涉，即使是天祥院财阀，也没有能够找到任何相关的信息。

八年前，涉的养母去世了。她对涉说，我总是在害怕如果涉找到了父母亲，会不会离开我们而去。但是事实上，是我们抛弃了涉。抱歉，涉。我们把你抛弃在这个世界上了。

涉再次对英智提出了他想要找到亲生父母的愿望。英智仍旧是对涉说，抱歉，我的涉，即使是天祥院财阀，也没有能够找到任何相关的信息。

七年前，涉从英智父亲的遗物之中找到了一张旧照片——是一个银发紫瞳的美丽女人，与涉的面容无比相似。只是单单看着这张照片，涉就非常肯定，这就是他的亲生母亲。

涉立即找到了英智的部下们，紧接着马上搭乘飞机去了国外——英智所在的位置。在见面之后，他和英智在酒店的房间里发生了争吵。

“英智，为什么你不告诉我，我是你同父异母的亲兄弟呢？”涉站在金色舞台的中央。银色的长发就像是流淌的月光，从头顶倾泻而下。“原来我曾经亲眼见过我的亲生父亲——虽然只有那么一面，在他因为车祸去世的前几天……怪不得那个时候，他会这么激烈地反对我们……”

五年前，“Fine”解散。天祥院英智和姬宫桃李都回到了他们的家族之中。伏见弓弦也跟着姬宫桃李一同隐退。涉与英智在英智的办公室里再次发生了争吵。

三年前，涉得知了英智父母意外的真相——是英智用尽了手段设计了事故，最终杀死了他们。目的当然便是为了尽快夺下整个天祥院财阀。随后，他和英智在天祥院宅邸里又一次发生了争吵。这一次争吵比以往激烈得多。英智的仆人吓得赶紧打电话给了莲巳敬人。

最后，涉拎起箱子离开了天祥院宅邸，住进了冰鹰北斗的家中。而英智则是一把火烧光了庭院里的玫瑰。

英智通过莲巳敬人和朔间零给涉传过话。不过，很长时间，涉都没有回来的意思。而且对于此事，英智也没有丝毫退让的意思。直到今天，他收到了来自涉的邀请——观看涉的一场演出。他认为他应当有时间。

“表演结束了。非常感谢您的观看。”涉做出谢幕行礼的姿势。紧接着，他用右手从腰际抽出匕首移向头部后方，然后用左手抓紧了自己的长发，再猛地割断，仿佛银色的月光落在了金色的舞台上，在地板上摔得粉碎。它们散开来，就像是银白色的河流，就像是月光的血液。

随后，涉向后倒退了几步，便头也不回地快速走向了舞台的后方，消失在静谧的黑暗里。

夜莺飞走了。

“涉！”英智突然产生了慌乱的感觉。他激动地站起身来，飞快地跑下了漆黑的阶梯，接着奔上了金色的舞台。他循着涉消失的方向冲进舞台的后方，并没有看到涉的背影。他绕着剧院茫然地寻找，最终什么也没找到。随后，他立即一边拿起手机拨通自己手下的电话，一边紧张地跑出剧院，一头冲进了剧院外的狂风暴雨之中。他叫来了所有能够被他叫出来的部下去立即寻找涉的踪迹。然而，他们却还是没能找到他。不论花了多少天，多少月，多少年，他们始终找不到他。英智始终找不到涉。

涉消失了。金色的舞台上只残留下支离破碎的月光。在那个狂风暴雨的夜晚，夜莺飞去了另一场梦境。然后，再也没有人见到过涉了。即使是涉曾经的朋友、曾经的部员、曾经的队员、曾经的同学，也都没有再见到过涉。涉彻底消失了。

而后，在接下来很长一段时间里面，街头巷尾都流传着各式各样的传闻，诸如“天祥院涉已经被谋害，而天祥院英智就是杀人凶手”和“天祥院涉杀了天祥院英智并且取而代之，所以现在的天祥院英智其实就是天祥院涉”这类虚假的传言，然而甚至连“英智和涉是同父异母的兄弟”以及“天祥院英智设计杀死了自己的父母”这件真实的事情也渐渐流传了开来。

敬人都为此气出了病。他躺在医院的病床上，由英智亲自照顾了一段时间。然后在某一天，英智告诉敬人，后两个传言其实是真的。涉是比他早出生几分钟的哥哥，而并不是生日晚了一个多月的同学。另外，也确实是他设计杀死了自己的父母，夺下了整个天祥院财阀。

英智最终落得一身干干净净。而敬人则是与英智彻底绝交了。

十多年后，已近中年的天祥院英智在部下们的簇拥下登上了天祥院财阀参与投资建设的空间站——“合奏空间”（Ensemble Space）。它就好像是坐落在宇宙中的“合奏广场”，被建设成为了漂浮在宇宙中的，只属于偶像行业相关的工作人员们进行偶像活动和日常生活的太空城市。当然，也并不是不会对偶像行业相关的工作人员以外的人员开放——不过，都是需要提前一段时间进行申请。

“合奏空间”的一部分外壳是使用某种特殊的高科技材料制成的——就像是玻璃一样透明。它被如此设计——就像是水族馆里的海底观光隧道那样，是因为设计者认为这样更适合生活在“合奏空间”中的偶像们和通过屏幕观看偶像们的观众们意识和认识到这里是位于宇宙中的“合奏空间”；而且同时，沿着透明外壳的部分，内部也建设有人行道和车道，还有观景平台以及休息站，方便了生活在“合奏空间”内的人们随时都能步行或是乘车前往合适的位置停下，然后驻足观赏万分壮美的宇宙景色，甚至还可以从“合奏空间”的餐厅里购买到所有能够在地球上购买到的食物，再一起带过来慢慢品尝。

英智孤身一人站在“合奏空间”透明的观景台前。从涉消失在他面前的那一天之后，他渐渐留起了长发。记得敬人和他说起过，“头发”在佛教中被称作是“烦恼丝”。烦恼……烦恼……他想他能够感受到——烦恼……他孤独的思想、苦闷的思绪、悲伤的思念，变成了随着时间流逝愈发干枯、黯淡的金色长发。他能够感受到烦恼的重量。

蔚蓝色的地球正在英智的正前方位置。从它到“合奏空间”的距离，似乎正好可以令它能够完整地倒映在那对湖蓝色的双瞳中。千万年以来，无数人类在其上呱呱坠地，然后逐渐成长，经历无数磨难，最后挣扎着死去——这样无数次重复着这痛苦的轮回。

英智想，他已经好多，好多年没有见到涉了。天祥院财阀宅邸里的荆棘历经数个轮回，最终也全部枯萎、死去。某一天，一场雷击将它们点燃。紧接着，暴雨将所有的火焰淹没。

英智想，他曾经派了很多人去寻找涉的踪迹，但是完全没有任何消息。涉彻底消失了。没有人知道他究竟在哪里。

那个时候，敬人对英智说，或许涉已经死了。

英智想，明明他很快就查到涉的父母亲的身份了，在他发现他的父亲表情不太对劲以后，就立刻命令自己的部下们进行了一番详细的调查，然后很快就全部调查出来了……

隔着透明的屏障，英智向着蔚蓝色的地球伸出了双手。他慢慢地意识到，地球变得这么小，而且地球是这么小，小到他此刻张开双手，就能将它整个都轻易地拥入怀中。回忆起来，他曾经在地球上的夜晚抬头望见的月亮也是这般大小，刚好适合拥入怀中的程度。他想，他曾经拥抱过落在地球上的月亮。他想，他现在也想再次拥抱银白色的月亮。

那个时候，敬人对英智说，或许涉已经死了。

英智想，他曾经不止一次地梦到过涉回到了他的身边。在恍惚之中，他似乎真的会把这些虚幻的梦境错当成希望的现实。每当夜幕降临时，月亮必然会再次升起。它会在英智的梦境里再次变成银白色的夜莺，轻轻地落进英智的房间里，然后歌唱着。

那个时候，敬人对英智说，涉肯定已经死了。

流淌的时间正在逐渐淹没关于涉的所有回忆，就像是透明的雨水洗净了曾经蒙在银白色月亮上的漆黑薄云。

英智突然回想起来，他曾经带涉一起去跳伞。桃李和弓弦也在。他看着涉从机舱里跳了下去。然而在坠落的过程中，涉的降落伞坏了。他看到涉的身影消失在云层下面。弓弦在身后用尽全力抱住了他。桃李加快脚步跑上前关紧了舱门。随后，英智被弓弦按在了机舱里的座椅上。他有好长一段时间就这么呆呆地坐着，然后突然开始崩溃。他不停地哭着，哭着。即使放在他身侧的手机突然响起来的时候，他的头脑里也正在被塞满着各种各样乱七八糟的声音。因此，结果他什么也没听见，然而即使听见了也肯定不会有任何正常的心情去进行任何正常的对话。这个时候，桃李注意到，来电显示是涉。他赶紧把手机递给了英智。

英智通过手机再次听到了涉的声音。在电话里，涉说他靠着魔术平安地降落了，现在正漂浮在大海上。英智立即振作起来，带上人前往了那片海域。等到他们赶到的时候，太阳已经落下地平线。漆黑的海面上倒映着夜空中的璀璨繁星。天空与大海就仿佛就再也没有任何分别了，相互交融、融合、混合在了一起，犹如是漆黑的宇宙一般。涉漂浮在其中。柔顺的长发散开来，如同是月亮一样泛出银白色的光芒——他就像是漂浮在宇宙之中的银白色月亮。他是多么得耀眼，多么得美丽。

直到今天，英智忽然想，如果在那一天，涉真的死去了呢？

涉其实是人类，终有死去的那一天，不管是过去、现在，还是未来。他会坠落进大海里，变成透明的泡沫，成为大海的一部分，变得澄澈、变得碧蓝、变得静谧、变得冰冷。

如果涉在过去、现在，还是未来的某一天死去，他的身体最终一定会融化进地球的大地里，而灵魂则会消散在大气之中。他会和这颗美丽的蔚蓝色星球融为一体，像是生活在其上的每一个生物一样——从其中诞生，又回归其中。他会成为这颗美丽的蔚蓝色星球的一部分。他会成为这颗美丽的蔚蓝色星球本身。

“抱歉，涉……抱歉，实在是太多，太多人了……”

英智的手指碰触到了冰冷的“玻璃”。涉会变成地球。涉会变成星星。英智是多么想要再次拥抱他，拥抱他的涉，拥抱飞翔在宇宙中的夜莺，拥抱银白色的月亮，拥抱回忆中的梦。

“原来我就是噩梦之中的怪物，摧毁了无数无辜的人们，甚至更将你囚禁在迷宫深处的金色牢笼之中……”

不久前，天祥院财阀的宅邸被彻底铲平了。而“合奏空间”中央广场上栽培的玫瑰已经盛开。这里所有的天气都受中央电脑控制，已经不会再有任何狂风暴雨了。

“请永远也不要原谅我……”

英智希望自己死后，能将自己的骨灰落在地球的外层，成为宇宙中的尘埃。它将会沿着地球飞行。轨迹就像是张开了双臂，伸展开翅膀。他会环绕着与地球融为一体的涉飞行着，飞行着，最终坠落下去。他的灵魂也同样会消散在地球的大气之中。

黑暗的宇宙就好像是漆黑的夜空一般。在又一场梦境中，英智好像又再次回到了那一个狂风暴雨前的黑夜。他的月亮变化作银白色的夜莺，落进了他的房间里，唱起黎明的歌。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢您能够看到这里。


End file.
